Online service providers offer new services and upgrade existing services to enhance their subscribers' online experience. Subscribers have on-demand access to news, weather, financial, sports, and entertainment services, and have the ability to transmit electronic messages and to participate in online discussion groups. For example, subscribers of online service providers such as America Online or CompuServe may view and retrieve proprietary or third party content on a wide variety of topics from servers located throughout the world.
One such service is instant messaging. Members of an instant messaging service can communicate virtually in real time with other instant messaging members. Members may manually create a list of screen names for other members, and may establish instant messaging sessions with those other members using the buddy list.